Rules of Attraction
by rkoviper
Summary: In High School he used to be this sweet guy. He had the brightest smile with cute dimples. The way he dressed, and the way he used to act around her.. awkward, quirky... she was intrigued by him, she was drawn to him. But now, years later, he's changed. They say that opposites attract... but will this be the case between two unlikely people who are seemingly brought together again?


**Rules of Attraction**

In High School he used to be this sweet guy. He had the brightest smile with cute dimples. The way he dressed, and the way he used to act around her.. awkward, quirky... she was intrigued by him, she was drawn to him. But now, years later, things have changed, he's changed. They say that opposites attract... but will this be the case between two unlikely people who are seemingly brought together by fate?

**A/N: I fail to understand why some people on here aren't a Randy/Eve shipper. I am. I know I write a lot of Randice stories, but I think it's time to bring something new to the floor and start writing a lot more Randy & Eve stories. What do you guys think?  
**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I remember Randy Orton. We went to high school together, and he was nothing like he is now. Randy used to be a nerd back in high school. I don't mean to put it that way, but that's how other people saw him. He was... really distant from everyone and he never really fit in with anyone at all. That is... until he became one of my lab partners one day. He seemed to have really connected with me, and I could tell that I was the only friend he really had.

Oh yeah, and if it wasn't obvious. I really liked Randy back in High School, but of course, being who I was back then, I was dating super jock of the football team, John Cena. I know it's odd for me to like someone so different from everyone, but there was something about Randy that was sweet. He wasn't like any other guy I knew, at least, not like John. John would always sit around with his friends, and talk about sports... and he never really had the time to just stop and talk about the important things in life... not with his friends or even me. Randy though, he was different. Back in High School, he was really into photography, capturing moments and memories with just one snap of his camera. I remember he used to show me some portfolios of the pictures he took, and it's amazing to see how much you can tell a story by simply looking at a photograph...

But now, things are different. Sure, Randy may have beaten the social cliques in High School, but things have gone a lot deeper than just that. I was happy for Randy, really I was, but then he started to change. Since he'd beaten John at his own game at winning me over, (it was obvious that he did, because John soon later broke up with me) he started to hang out with a lot more women, and a lot more guys... and I don't know... we sort of grew distant. Every now and then, Randy would come and talk to me... but it wasn't like how I wanted it to be. Before the change, before he got rid of those big goggle like glasses, I longed for the old Randy to return... because... I loved him.

But that was then, and this is now. I graduated from High School, and I recently won the Diva Search to join World Wrestling Entertainment. It was the start of my new life, the start of something new... I didn't realize that I'd end up running back into High School again though.

* * *

Eve Torres strutted the halls of the Raw Hallway after winning the WWE Diva Search, until she was greeted by big strong arms wrapping around her waist."Eve!" He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Whoa! Hey!" She giggled. Eve recognized that voice, she knew that voice. He put her down, and Eve turned to see John Cena, smiling down at her. "Congratulations! I'm happy for you Eve!"

"Thanks John! Wow - I mean," Eve stumbled as she stared at how much John had changed. She was surprised to see him here, as she didn't expect to hear the voice of her ex-boyfriend from high school, here in the WWE. "You look amazing!"

"Do I?" John looked at his arms, and laughed. Eve shook her head. _Same old, John. _"Thanks. You do too, Evey. Wow, I can't believe it, we're going to be working together."

"Yeah, I certainly can't believe it either." Eve says rolling her eyes at the memory of her and John. She couldn't shake away the memory of her and John breaking up with each other, and now with John embracing her with open arms into the WWE. "What? What's wrong?" John asked her, and Eve punched him in the shoulder. "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"High School? When you dumped me?"

"Eve, that was years ago." John shook his head at the brunette. "Come on, you're not going to let something as petty as that ruin this little reunion are you?" He asked her.

"No. It's just... I can't shake away the fact how you're ignoring it. You hug me as of nothing has ever happened between us?" Eve shook her head, and shrugged. "I don't know, it's just... weird."

"I understand. But hey, we can't let it get in the way of right now. The past... is the past. I'm just happy to see you that's all." John threw his hands up. "But enough about me, how have you been?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess." Eve looked around, thinking she would see another familiar face around the hallways somewhere. John followed her wondering gaze, before turning to her again, grabbing her attention. "Who're you looking for?" He asked her. Eve shook the thought away, and shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm just checking out the place." She says when she starts to hear a set of voices coming from down the hall. She turns to see three gentlemen making their way up the hall, and toward her, one of them just so happened to be who she was looking for, the man himself - Randy Orton. Eve was so stunned to see Randy, she nearly tripped over her own feet, making way for the three gentlemen.

"Cena." Randy smirked and pointed down to the WWE Title. "I'll have you know that I will do everything in my power to get my hands on that championship, so I'd be on my toes if I were you." He told him simply.

"Really? Why?" John pointed over to Ted and Cody, the members of Legacy. "You're gonna get your two man candies to come and help you take it away from me?" John joked. Randy stared at him. "I'm serious, John."

"Okay, Randy. Well, I'll be waiting for when that happens." John hoisted the championship belt over his shoulder, and looked over at Eve. "I'll talk to you later, Eve. I have a match next." With this being said, John walked off. "Make sure he doesn't win that match." Randy signaled his two partners to stalk John down the hallway leaving Randy and Eve alone.

"What are you staring at, Torres?" Eve jumped out of her trance as she realized that Randy had spoken to her. She scrunched her face up at him, angry that he asked her that.

"Excuse me?" Eve asked him. She couldn't believe how rude Randy had just been toward her. "I said what are you staring at?"

"I thought I was staring at someone I used to know." Eve responded. She shook her head. "Wow, this was certainly how I pictured the two of us meeting again." Eve said sarcastically. Randy sighed heavily, stomping his foot. "Look Torres, I don't have time for all fun and games. As far as I'm concerned, as long as you and I work here, we both have jobs to do. I have a job to do, so I'd be a smart little cookie, and stay out of my way. I don't have time for distractions."

"Distractions?" Eve couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What happened to you, Randy? You were... never like this."

"I was... always like this. Whatever you witnessed was just an illusion." Randy simply said. He started to walk down the hall before he turned to her once more, "Welcome to the WWE."

* * *

**It's strange how Randy transitioned from this sweet, shy nerd guy in High School to a cold hearted, jerk in the WWE. I wonder what happened?  
**


End file.
